


Das Autogramm

by ichschmeckemusik



Category: German Youtuber, Malte - Fandom, Malte/Niko, Niko - Fandom, Paul - Fandom, youtuber
Genre: Geschenk, M/M, Nur halt mit Horst Fuchs, kurzer Kuss, leichte Romanze, wie in der Episode bei Drake & Josh als Drake Josh die Karten von Oprah mitbringt
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22908943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichschmeckemusik/pseuds/ichschmeckemusik
Summary: Malte schenkt Niko ein Autogramm von Horst Fuchs.
Relationships: Malte/Niko - Relationship, Maltiko
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Das Autogramm

Mit großen Augen und offenen Mund starrte er immer wieder abwechselnd auf das Stück Papier, dass er in den Händen hielt und der Person vor sich. Seine Augen wechselten immer wieder ungläubig ihren Blick auf das Papier und die Person im gegenüber, der ihn aufmerksam beobachtete. Er konnte es kaum fassen. Malte hatte ihn wirklich ein Autogramm von dem Horst Fuchs mitgebracht! 

"...gefällt es dir?" unterbrach Malte dann endlich die Stille, die schon seit einiger Zeit zwischen ihnen herrschte, in der Niko ungläubig zwischen Malte und seinen Papier schaute und Malte ihn dabei beobachtet hatte. 

"Ich-wie-wo-wie-wie bist du da ran gekommen?!" fragte Niko und wendete seinen Blick dann endlich von den Papier ab und dann Malte zu, der ihn anlächelte.

"Das war tatsächlich ziemlich einfach. Ich hab im Internet nach Horst gesucht und dann tatsächlich ne Kontaktmöglichkeit gefunden. Ich hab ihn geschrieben und nach einen Autogramm gebeten. Und das hat er mir dann tatsächlich geschickt. Außerdem hab ich dir doch gesagt, dass ich dir ein Autogramm von dem hole." 

Niko sah ihn wieder mit großen Augen an, hob dann das Stück Papier hoch und betrachtete es. Zu sehen war ein Foto von Horst Fuchs himself mit einen "Für Niko, dein Horst Fuchs" Autogramm. 

Er konnte es immer noch nicht glauben, Malte hatte es tatsächlich irgendwie geschafft, Horst Fuchs zu kontaktieren und ihn um ein Autogramm für ihn zu bitten. 

Malte sah Niko lächelnd an. Er fand das schon irgendwie ein wenig witzig, wie sich Niko verhielt. Er dachte sich schon, dass dieser sich freuen würde, hatte er doch schon sehr fangirlhaft in ihren gemeinsamen Videos bei Horst reagiert. Und außerdem war das schon irgendwie süß, wie Niko mit großen Augen dieses Stück Papier ansah. Sein Lächeln wurde etwas breiter.

"Und? Was sagst-" 

"DU HAST MIR EIN AUTOGRAMM VON HORST FUCHS BESORGT!"

Wurde Malte zum Ende seines Satzes hin unterbrochen und dann noch angeschrien, als Niko ihn plötzlich mit einen Arm in eine Knochen-brechende Umarmung zog. Die Umarmung hielt aber nicht lange, den schon nach wenigen Sekunden ließ Niko den groß dreinschauenden Malte los, aber ebenfalls nur für ein paar Sekunden hatten sie ein paar Zentimeter Platz zwischen sich, bis Niko dann plötzlich mit seinen Kopf den von Malte näher kam. 

Und er seine Lippen auf die von Malte legte. 

Das war nach einigen Sekunden aber auch schon wieder vorbei. Niko ging mit seinen ganzen Körper wieder ein ganzes Stück weiter Weg von Malte und strahlte ihn an. Wie ein Kind zu Weihnachten. 

"Danke!" sagte er und strahlte Malte groß an, bis er dann aus den Raum ging. Malte sah ihn verdattert hinterher. 'Was war da gerade passiert' dachte er sich, doch als er dann eine Hand an seine Lippen legte, erinnerte er sich. Niko hatte ihn geküsst. Auf die Lippen. Weil er ihn ein Autogramm von Horst Fuchs mitgebracht hat. Er lächelte. 

"Malte? Alles okay? Ich hab Niko schreien gehört." Paul stand dann plötzlich im Raum und sah ihn groß an. 

Malte berührte wieder kurz seine Lippen. "Es ist alles okay, Paul." sagte er und lächelte den jüngeren an. "Außerdem ist das doch normal, wenn Niko rumbrüllt. Das solltest du langsam wissen." 

Paul nickte langsam, sah dann aber Malte nochmal fragend an. "Sag mal, warum-"

"Ah, Paul!" wurde dieser dann plötzlich von Niko unterbrochen, der wieder ins Zimmer kam, "Schau mal hier, ich hab ein Autogramm von Horst Fuchs! Das musst du unbedingt sehen!" sagte er, legte einen Arm um diesen und zeigte ganz aufgeregt den verwirrt dreinschauenden Paul sein Autogramm. 

Malte beobachtete den strahlenden Niko, wie der aufgeregt Paul sein Autogramm zeigte und versuchte zu erklären, worum es ging. Und dann, für einen kurzen Moment, sah Niko zu ihn und sie hielten Augenkontakt. Und Niko lächelte Malte an. Und Malte lächelte Niko an. Er sah weg, legte seine Hand abermals an seine Lippen, lächelte, verließ den Raum und ließ Paul mit Niko zurück.


End file.
